


Compliment Me

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Pride Month Extravaganza [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Picani, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan doesn’t know how to compliment, Logan is a confused boi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Virgil wants to change that, analogical - Freeform, background remile, fluffy goodness, remile - Freeform, virgil x logan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Logan can’t compliment someone to save his life. His boyfriend, Virgil, desperately wants to change this. Virgil has an impeccable skill of complimenting people, and really wants said skill to rub off on his boyfriend. He eventually comes to a realization that he never thought he would.





	Compliment Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a picture that I’m too lazy to add a link to (I might later). 
> 
> This is story 4/12 of the Pride Month series. 
> 
> *I might need to make the Pride Month series go into July since June was extremely stressful and hectic month for me. 
> 
> This is a universe where Remy and Emile Picani can interact with the sides... but aren't an actual side, because, you know, Thomas himself said that Remy isn't a side, and Dr. Picani is from a different series entirely. 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Some swear words  
> \- Um I think that's it?  
> \- A tiny bit of angst at the end I guess (happy ending though)

Logan was knowledgeable in a great deal of subjects. He had an astounding talent for solving mathematic equations and using mathematic formulas, mixing and balancing chemicals, and even had an entire dictionary in his brain filled with words that certainly weren't infinitesimal.  

However, one subject that he unfortunately wasn't skilled in, was love. He wasn't even good with emotions period, but love and affection is that one category that absolutely confuses him beyond belief. You can't use a mathematical formula to measure love, so what's the point? 

Logan felt especially bad when he admitted to his boyfriend, Virgil, that he actually had zero knowledge in the love department. All of the sides knew that Logan wasn't skilled in emotions, but he had convinced them that he was somewhat experienced in the love department. That obviously was a complete falsehood and earned him a long lecture with Deceit. 

Virgil had sympathized with him and assured him that not knowing anything about love is completely okay and normal. The anxious facet had even admitted that he himself wasn't that skilled in love, and the only knowledge he had about it was thanks to Roman. For this, Logan was forever grateful. 

Virgil and Logan had mutually agreed that they would take things slow and learn as they go, and, considering they had just gotten past the kissing stage, they certainly had a long way to go. 

However, ever since the beginning of their romantic relationship, Virgil had been slowly and subtly working his way up to teaching Logan how to effectively compliment someone. Virgil had noticed that Logan's compliments weren't the greatest... putting it nicely. Virgil had an impeccable skill of complimenting people when he wants to, but Logan, not so much. He can't give someone a half decent compliment to save his life. 

So, what's the logical thing to do? Was it to help Logan by teaching him how to effectively compliment someone? No! Of course not! The obvious logical thing to do was to compliment him way too many times throughout a typical day until Logan snaps and compliments him back, hopefully with something that Virgil has already said. Virgil was no creativity, but should work... right? 

"Hey, Lo! Baby! You're just dashing today," Virgil smiled as he cheerily skipped into the kitchen, where Logan was leaning over the marble countertop, staring aimlessly at a pot of coffee that he had been preparing. Said man swivelled his head around to see what face met the sudden voice. He smiled softly when he saw it was none other than his lovely boyfriend. 

"Hey Virge," He drowsily greeted, still suffering from his post-sleep fatigue. "And, thanks," He didn't even think to return the compliment. That's just not how Logan's brain functioned, and frankly, Virgil was tired of it. 

"And you know, even though we're all aspects of Thomas and all have the same eye, your eyes are just so god damn delectable," Virgil continued to seemingly ineffectively compliment his dear boyfriend. Why couldn't Logan just use that big brain of his to search through the web and find some cute compliments? 

Logan's brain seemed to have malfunctioned for a split second before he spoke up. "I'm appreciate that thought process, Virgil." 

Virgil sighed with loud, immense exasperation and rolled his eyes dramatically, although Logan was still staring mindlessly at the pot of coffee that was still brewing, and quite clearly couldn't see him. 

"Well, I've gotta go help Emile set up a picnic for his and Remy's date, since I promised him that I would. You have fun with your... coffee," Virgil placed a quick kiss onto Logan's cheek before bounding out of the kitchen and hastily heading to Roman's imagination realm, where Emile wanted to have his and Remy's date. 

________

"Roman, I swear to god I will kick you in your 'beautifully manicured cock' if you suggest 'just asking him to compliment me' one more damn time," Virgil spat harshly at his princely friend, who held his hands up defensively with his eyes blown wide. 

"Whoa, pal, I'm not Logan but last time I checked, I'm the romance master here. I'd say just be upfront," Roman watched as Virgil- who was sitting on the foot of Roman's bed- groaned and stared down at his swaying legs. "Let me put it this way: hinting at the fact that you like someone by giving them a gift is less effective than straight up telling them that you like them." 

"But Logan and I are a couple, Roman! We're past the stage of admitting to each other that I want my mouth on his and vice versa!" The anxious facet exclaimed rather loudly as his head shot up to glare at Roman with wide, almost bloodshot eyes.

"So are Remy and Emile. But you don't see them going around 24/7 spewing compliments in every direction like some sort of dust storm of love," Roman chuckled breathily at his own remark. "If I know anything about Logan, it's that he's very precise and to the point. He likes to be direct and not beat around the bush. That's my advice." 

Virgil venomously glared at Roman before he roughly, almost threateningly swiped his phone out of his pocket, starting to type something. 

"Alright, Roman, if you think that your plan is so brilliant, let's see how Logan reacts to this," He whipped up Logan's contact on his phone and let his fingers tap away, accumulating a straightforward message to send to his beloved boyfriend. 

Virgil: Hey Lo 

Virgil: Compliment me 

"There," Virgil quipped as he sent the second message to Logan. "Let's see how he responds to this, eh?" He held his phone up to show Roman the illuminated screen, displaying Logan's chat with the two recent message sent by Virgil. For proof, obviously. Totally not to show off the fact that Virgil had made Logan's name "🌌💙Logan💙🌌" and that their last interaction ended with Virgil and Logan having a battle to see who could say "I love you" more before the other passed out. Nope. Totally for proof. 

Roman scoffed confidently, folding his arms over his chest. "You'll see, Virgil. You'll soon see that the amazing Roman Creativity Sanders is indeed correct." 

Virgil scoffed back mockingly. "Yeah, okay. We'll see about that, Princey." 

After a few minutes of suspenseful, silent tension, the sound of Virgil's phone receiving a notification echoed through the room. Virgil smirked mischievously. "Be prepared to lose." 

He quickly typed in his passcode and read over the response from Logan. He laughed triumphantly when he read the message. 

"Haha! I knew you were wrong!" 

Roman narrowed his eyes. "You're lying." 

Virgil shook his head, a taunting smile never leaving his face. "Nope. Look." 

Virgil: Hey Lo 

Virgil: Compliment me 

💙🌌Logan💙🌌: You have eyes. 

Roman gasped melodramatically and slapped a hand over his muscular chest. "How dare he! He's defied all the laws of love and romance! What is this tomfoolery?!" 

Virgil shrugged. "Sorry bud. Thanks for trying," The Emo slid off of the silky bedsheets and stood on stiff legs. "But, even though you tried, you failed, and now I'm leaving. Goodbye." 

With that, Virgil shuffled out of the room, still lost on what to do, since Roman was absolutely no help whatsoever. Maybe Virgil should just break into the imagination realm and find the Dragon Witch and beg her to give him a magical love potion. Or maybe he should jump into a god damn wormhole and find another reality where Logan was more advanced in the romance field. 

Wait, no, that's a terrible idea. For one, wormholes didn't even exist inside of one's mind, and second, even if they did, and even if the Dragon Witch yielded some abomination of love potions, that would build up guilt deep in Virgil's soul. Sure, he would have the perfect boyfriend, but at what cost? Things could be way different. Logan couldn't help that he didn't have much background knowledge on romance. That's Roman's job, not his- and Virgil knows this. So what if Logan couldn't give a compliment to save his life? He was trying his best, and that's all that mattered. Virgil loved Logan for Logan. 

Logan made Virgil feel loved in other ways than just complimenting him, and that's all that mattered. 

As Virgil approached Logan's bedroom door, he took a shaky breath, before enclosing his fist and knocking. 

When he heard a faint "come in" from the other side, he slowly opened the door— cringing at the creaking of it— and took a few steps forwards. "Hey L." 

Logan looked up from his book and smiled warmly. "Hey Virge, how are you?" 

"I'm fine, Lo. I just- I want to talk about something with you." 

________

"Hey Virge. You look rather stunning today," Logan greeted with a heartfelt smile as he sauntered into the living room, situating himself beside Virgil on the couch. Virgil could feel a ping of adoration flutter in his stomach, travelling up to his neck and cheeks. 

"Same to you," He replied, suddenly flustered beyond belief. Who knew that in just a few weeks, Logan would be the one making Virgil stutter, and not the other way around. 

"What's wrong, hun? Is someone a little flustered?" Logan teased as Virgil halfheartedly rolled his eyes. 

"What do you think, nerd?" 

"Aw, sweetheart, don't act like that. I thought this is what you wanted; me, Logan, possessing the ability to effectively compliment you," Virgil observed a little guiltily as Logan's face dropped ever so slightly, just enough to tell Virgil that something had hurt Logan in some way. Like he was having sudden doubts. 

"Yeah, yeah it is, Lo! I'm just flustered, that's all. I'm still not used to you complimenting me and it just overwhelms me with love in the best ways," Virgil pushes himself up from the corner of the couch with stiff arms and scooted closer to Logan, cupping Logan's face in the palm of his hand and placing a haste kiss to his lips. He let his fingers linger on Logan's soft skin as Logan chuckled lowly. 

"Thanks, my ray of sunshine. I just feel like I'm still, somehow, doing something wrong," The intellectual trait admitted solemnly, sighing and letting his eyes hazy down. 

"No, no, Lo! You're perfect, just the way you are. I love you no matter what!" Virgil tried desperately to lift Logan's spirits. Maybe having that talk with Logan produced negative effects in the long run. 

Logan sighed heavily once more. "Then why do I feel like I'm being so in-genuine? Like I'm still doing something wrong in this relationship?" He bit his lip earnestly as he focused in on Virgil's eyes, staring directly back at him. Virgil sighed sympathetically. 

"Oh, L, is this about me wanting, for so long, for you to be able to compliment me?" Virgil's soft fingertips gently traced patterns in Logan's flesh, trying to soothe him. 

Logan nodded. "Correct."

"Oh, Logan, baby," Virgil's voice was laced with an apologetic pitch, feeling guilty for what he had done to Logan. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in his neck, turning his head so that his voice wasn't muffled.  
"I love you no matter what. You're perfect just the way you are. If we went through our entire relationship and you couldn't once give me a good compliment, that would be okay. I know I was kinda being a dick a few weeks ago about it, but I was irritated and didn't realize that you can't force these things. Yes, I am so happy and over the moon that you can now give compliments, since we learned together. But, Logan, honey, you don't have to feel forced to compliment me. You make me feel loved in more ways than just purely through your compliments. I love you so so so much, Logan. My entire universe." 

Logan could feel hot, salty tears prick at the corners of his eyes, failing to prevent them from spilling out. Crying wasn't something usual for Logan; I'm fact, he doesn't remember the last time he did cry. All of the love he felt for Virgil in that moment just came spilling out in the most moist form it can. 

"I love you too, Virgil," Logan sniffled and smiled as he pushed Virgil off of his shoulder, kissing him a little more than softly. It was a kiss filled with passion, showing Virgil just how much he means to Logan. Virgil happily reciprocated. 

Once they had pulled away- their lips swollen and inflamed and split-slicked with adoration- Logan was the first to speak up. 

"I wanted to learn how to compliment you, Virgil. I couldn't stand not being able to. You never made me feel forced to at all. I made myself feel forced. And, I don't regret learning with you. You're the best teacher there is," A genuine, content smile never faded from Logan's lips. 

"Awe, Lo, even better than you?" Virgil laughed. 

Logan nodded. "Even better than me." 

Their lips then, almost subconsciously, connected for another passionate kiss. 

They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives figuring out this whole romance thing, together. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing Analogical. I’m kinda proud of it


End file.
